


Anywhere with You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Pride, Jealousy, Kylex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex attends his first Pride and invites Kyle to come with him for support. The experience becomes a bit much as he attracts a lot of attention.He asks Kyle to pretend to be his boyfriend for the rest of the evening. Kyle is more than willing.





	Anywhere with You

Kyle always prided himself on being an amazing wingman. All through college and med school when one of his friends needed help picking up, he was there to help them. He knew how to sell their best qualities and even oversold on some of their entertaining quirks.

Since his return to Roswell, his skills had almost dwindled due to most of his former friends now being paired up and married or no longer living in town. His only current single friend was Alex and it was very difficult to be a wingman for someone he secretly wanted to keep all to himself.

It did help that Alex seemed to have very little interest in picking up himself these days... or at all. Kyle would often take him out for a drink or two but all he’d do was wallow over Guerin.

Until one day he didn’t.

Alex seemingly awoke one morning and realized Guerin had moved on so he should too. 

They avoided the Wild Pony and went to Saturn’s Ring instead. Being a tourist bar, they both had a much better chance of picking up there than at a locals bar.

But the crowd was practically non-existent and they spent the evening buying each other drinks and playing pool. 

They caught a taxi to Alex’s place and had a coffee while Kyle threw chew toys to the beagle then played tug o’war with her. He was still too buzzed to drive home so Alex made up the couch for him.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Alex ask him to accompany him to Albuquerque the following weekend and he simply said yes.

*

It was several days later before he remembered his promise and he raised the question over dinner at the Crashdown on Wednesday night.

“So what’s in Albuquerque?” Kyle asked.

“What?”

“You still wanna go, right?”

“Uh yeah... I uh just uh...” Alex blushed “Albuquerque Pride Festival”

“Oh”

“Don’t panic, I booked two rooms at the hotel... but uh if you don’t want to come then I can cancel yours”

“No, you asked me and I’m your friend... and I’m totally there for you, okay?”

“Thanks Kyle... it’s kinda my first pride and I don’t really know what to expect”

“Your first?”

Alex shrugged but Kyle suspected the truth was that up until now, he hadn’t entirely embraced his queer identity. Having been beaten by his father and teased mercilessly (mostly by Kyle) for it, he definitely understood.

Kyle couldn’t help wondering if Alex asking him along was for moral support, payback or a bit of both.

Either way, he didn’t particularly care as all he could really think about was the fact Alex had invited him away for the weekend.

*

Kyle packed way too much for an overnight trip. He had no idea how to dress for an event like this. He didn’t want to appear like he didn’t belong but didn’t exactly want to look like he did. The last thing he wanted was random guys hitting on him, as flattering as it may be, he truly only had eyes for one man.

They laughed and joked for the entire three hour drive, singing along with the radio and playing childish games like ‘I spy’ which used to pass the time on the trips to the hunting cabin in their youth.

Alex pulled into a parking lot and Kyle thought his eyes were on fire from the vibrant color explosion around town. He heard his friend laughing at him and scoffed as he grabbed their bags and headed inside.

The hotel was grander than any back home and Kyle bit his lip as he nervously wondered how much two rooms was going to cost Alex. He stepped forward to offer to pay his share when he realized Alex was arguing with the staff member as he insisted he definitely booked two rooms.

The young man was apologetic but explained they were completely booked up due to the festival. His eyes appeared to dart between Alex and Kyle, seemingly trying to determine if they were a couple.

Alex pulled his receipt from his wallet and showed it to him. As the young man reached for the phone to call his manager, Kyle moved closer.

“Manes, it’s one night” Kyle said “who cares if we have to share?”

But Alex began to blush and Kyle realized the real reason he’d booked two rooms.

“Oh... right... yeah... okay” Kyle immediately began to blush himself.

“No uh you’re right” Alex stammered.

When the hotel manager arrived, he too was very apologetic at the mix up and started making all kinds of offers to make up for the inconvenience. This included complimentary parking and free drinks on top of the refund of the second room and an extra discount on the one provided which they were assured had two beds.

As they headed to their room, Kyle tried to think of how best to voice what he needed to say.

“Maybe we can have a signal or something” he suggested.

“Signal?” Alex frowned.

“For if you wanna bring someone back here... I can uh stay out or sleep in the car for like an hour or two until you’re y’know done?”

“Kyle!” Alex sounded appalled “I would never kick you out of our room just so some random guy can get into my pants”

“But isn’t that what you came here for? To... you know?”

“I... I came to... see what all the fuss is about”

“Oh”

Kyle began to blush again. He hadn’t meant to imply anything and now he’d insinuated that he was expecting Alex to get his slut on tonight.

“I’m sorry, Alex” he apologized “I just... You’ve been really down lately; I uh was maybe hoping getting laid would loosen you up a bit”

To his surprise, Alex burst out laughing which actually put Kyle more at ease that he hadn’t entirely offended his friend.

“Come on, lets order room service” Alex said to shift the conversation “build up our energy now for the long night ahead”

*

Alex Manes looked like every sex dream Kyle had ever had about him come to life.

Everything about his appearance was  _ perfect _ . From the way his growing hair was styled, to the tiny amount of eyeliner that really made his eyes pop to the leather pants hugging his perfect ass and the too tight shirt that showed off his Air Force earned muscles. His newly re-pierced ear caught Kyle’s eye whenever he turned his head.

It took all of Kyle’s self-control to stop himself launching at Alex the second he stepped out of the bathroom. He felt very self conscious by comparison as Kyle hadn’t known what was appropriate here. His jeans were modest but Alex pulled him close and began to unbutton his shirt.

Kyle’s entire body was trembling as Alex appeared to be undressing him but he stopped then stepped back and smiled.

“Better” Alex said to him. “Really shows off your abs”

“Except I’m not trying to attract people who stare at my abs”

“You know there will be others like you here too”

“Like me?”

“Straight people, Kyle, or bisexual. There could be a gorgeous bi-woman out there just dying to meet you”

“Well if she’s dying, maybe my doctor training can save her”

“Is that going to be your pickup line? That you’re a doctor?”

“It usually works” he said with a shrug.

“Fair point” Alex chuckled “come on, sounds like it’s already starting”

*

It wasn’t Kyle’s first Pride; he’d been to one in his final year of college (for fun) and his second was during his internship with his fellow interns (to blow off some steam). 

He thought he knew what to expect but he was  _ wrong _ . Although most of his unease and even edginess spawned from Alex’s presence; his closeness, his appearance,  _ his _ nervousness. Kyle had expected Alex to be in his element but the former soldier seemed... scared.

He couldn’t exactly blame him. Alex had spent his entire life being downtrodden for his sexuality and here there were people everywhere they looked who were happily flaunting it. Kyle couldn’t do nothing so he reached for Alex’s hand and squeezed it; when Alex only timidly smiled back, Kyle spun them both around and placed his hands on Alex’s broad, firm shoulders.

“You don’t have to be nervous” Kyle said to him “but it’s okay if you are”

“Since when are you so confident?” Alex asked.

“This ain’t my first rodeo... Now let’s get you something to drink”

Fortunately alcohol was easily sought and after a few shots, Alex appeared slightly more at ease. His mood also seemed to correlate to Kyle’s actions... was it his imagination or did Alex act differently whenever Kyle touched him?

This caused a conundrum for him as he didn’t quite know how to proceed. He wanted Alex to have freedom to explore but he didn’t want some random guy to swoop in either. Alex was attracting  _ a lot _ of attention. Of course he was, the man was pure sex on legs and ‘oozed major top vibes’ or so Kyle had once overheard Michael say and since been unable to forget.

Kyle decided the best way to put Alex at ease was to dance so they somehow managed to gain access to an extremely decked out nightclub that had one million percent embraced the Pride festival. He took one look at the place and wanted to run but Alex was smiling and all Kyle wanted to do was keep that grin on Alex’s face.

They weren’t even halfway to the bar when a nameless hottie asked Alex to dance with him. Kyle nudged him towards the dance floor and offered to get their drinks. He lucked upon a small table and sat down with a perfect view of Alex’s moves.

Alex was by no means a dancer but he moved in time to the music with a growing confidence. All Kyle could do was watch, smile and lust after him. He stayed in his seat, watching Alex’s every move for three songs until he was able to sneak away. When Alex sank into the seat opposite Kyle, they simply smiled at each other.

“Thank you, Kyle” Alex shouted over the music “I needed this”

Kyle raised his glass in a toast, Alex clicked their glasses and started sipping his. They finished the first round as two more men approached Alex. Both asked him to dance but he declined by showing his prosthetic and stating he needed time to rest.

As soon as they walked away, Kyle grabbed Alex’s shoulder and looked at him with concern.

“Is your leg okay? Is it hurting you? Did you want to go back to the hotel and rest?” Kyle shot all these questions at once.

“I was lying” Alex hissed in his ear “I think they were together and I’m not in the market for another three way”

“Another?” Kyle gasped in shock.

But Alex  _ laughed _ at his surprise.

“I’m kidding” Alex chuckled. “What do you think of me, Kyle?”

He picked up his drink and slowly sipped from it. Kyle watched closely, gnawing on his lip as his eyes followed a bead of sweat as it trickled down Alex’s neck.

“Another round?” Kyle asked simply for something to do. Alex nodded his head so Kyle moved back to the bar. It was loud and cramped and crowded so took quite some time for service. By the time he rejoined Alex at the table, three more men had approached him and all had been turned away.

Kyle could feel the other patrons glaring at him. He knew he was lucky to be sharing a drink with Alex but all these jealous men were mad at  _ him _ for the wrong reasons.

He placed Alex’s drink on the table and his friend reached for his hand, squeezed in silent thanks with a wide smile. Kyle’s heart skipped a beat; Alex looked so happy, like he was just excited to be there.

“There sure are a lot of guys checking you out” Kyle could kick himself for saying that aloud.

“Checking  **us** out, you mean” Alex corrected “don’t think I didn’t notice the guy staring at your ass while you were waiting at the bar”

Kyle blushed; Alex laughed; they sat together, enjoying their drinks while watching the crowd around them. The music was loud and Kyle’s ears were beginning to hurt but he soldiered on until Alex reached for his hand and asked ‘you wanna get out of here?’. Kyle silently nodded.

Still holding Kyle’s hand, Alex navigated their way to the exit. Once out on the street, Kyle felt like he could breathe again. The breeze felt nice on his face but there was still a vast crowd out, singing and dancing and just enjoying themselves so it wasn’t much quieter out here.

They continued down the street, both keeping an eye out for somewhere else to go.

“You wanna try there?” Alex nodded towards a bar. Kyle shrugged; he really didn’t care for he’d go anywhere with Alex.

“Sure, why not?” He tried to keep his voice even and light.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” 

“What?” Kyle was surprised Alex has asked him.

“Is this too gay for you?”

“Alex, this is totally fine; I told you, it’s not  _ my _ first pride”

“In uh that case” Alex looked around, not wanting to be overheard. “Can I maybe ask another favor?”

“Another?” Kyle wasn’t sure what the first favor he’d asked for was.

“You simply being here is my asking too much already” Alex continued “but uh would it be alright if... when we go inside, could you maybe pretend to be with me”

“I am with you”

“I meant... as my... boyfriend”

Kyle’s heart stopped; could he pretend to be Alex’s boyfriend? He’d be the best fucking pretend boyfriend on the fucking planet.

“You... want me to be your boyfriend?” Kyle double checked.

“If it’s not too much trouble” Alex blushed “god this sounds so self centered but all those guys coming up to me was a bit much and maybe they’ll back off once they see I’m... spoken for”

Kyle’s entire body reverberated with excitement but he maintained decorum as he moved closer to Alex and immediately slid his arm around his waist.

“Uh you can wait till we get inside if you prefer” Alex offered.

“Nope” Kyle shook his head; “we’re selling this”

He pulled Alex to him then dared to try to cliched ‘hand in his back pocket’ just so he had an actual excuse to be touching Alex’s  _ ass _ . Kyle was sure he was crossing some imaginary line but Alex seemed comfortable enough as they stepped into the bar.

This one wasn’t much better than the previous club although the music wasn’t quite so loud. With his arm around Alex, Kyle attracted a lot of jealous looks but he ignored them or played into them; making certain to have a slight air of possessiveness. He wanted every guy in here to know Alex was  **his** .

“Come on, baby, let’s dance” Kyle drawled in a very over the top accent.

They both burst out laughing at how ridiculous he sounded but Alex absolutely went along with him and they found themselves in the middle of the dance floor. 

Kyle immediately placed his hands on Alex’s hips and began to playfully grind against him. In turn, Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck as they moved to the beat.

Their bodies were pressed so close together that Kyle feared Alex would feel just how much he was enjoying himself. They ground their hips together while getting down and dirty.

The only thing that would make it more thrilling would be if Kyle could absolutely cross the point of no return and kiss Alex but no, he wouldn’t do that.

“Manes?”

Kyle heard someone calling Alex’s name and immediately pulled him closer, eyes searching for the owner of the voice. 

The man who stepped forward was almost an entire head taller than Kyle and twice as solid. His sleeveless shirt showed off his muscular arms and Kyle felt this intimidating man could easily bench press his entire body.

“Manes?” 

The guy called again and Alex’s face filled with panic at the fear of being seen by someone he knew until he looked up and clearly recognized the man. Kyle’s stomach dropped at how quickly Alex released him and threw his arms around the newcomer who practically swept Alex off his feet.

He tried to hear what they were saying but the music burst louder from the speaker and Alex made a ‘excuse us’ motion then he and tall, muscular and terrifying left the dance floor together.

Kyle didn’t want to dance alone or with anyone else so he moved toward the bar and bought drinks for himself and Alex then his eyes scanned the bar until he found them.

Tall, muscular and terrifying was towering over Alex who was laughing and affectionately touching his arm. Kyle approached very slowly but Alex still grinned when he saw him then tried to introduce them. Kyle’s ears were ringing from the loud music and couldn’t hear or understand a single word.

He mutely handed Alex his drink then awkwardly stood beside him, sipping his while trying to read the crowd and size up this man who was clearly flirting with Alex... Flirting hard. There was no doubt in Kyle’s mind that this guy wanted in Alex’s pants.

He reminded himself they were merely pretending to be a thing on the dance floor and Alex was free to flirt with whoever he pleased.

Kyle finished his drink, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched them together; the way their eyes never left each other’s, their touches were so familiar and flirty. He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn’t help himself... he needed to get out of there. This was something he didn’t want to witness or even think about.

Alex was single and free to mingle; Kyle did not want to be in the way. Their cover was no longer needed, no one was going to hit on Alex with tall, muscular and terrifying around to warn them all off. 

Kyle was going to call it a night, go back to the hotel and try not to envision Alex being taken in the bathroom by talk, muscular and terrifying... He wasn’t going to visualize himself being in the bathroom with tall, muscular and terrifying either though the image had already crossed his mind.

He didn’t want to interrupt but he couldn’t just stand here either so he reached for Alex’s hand to get his attention. When Alex’s shining eyes found his, he forgot what he was going to say and had to shake his head to remind himself.

Luckily the music dropped a little and he was able to mutter something about going back to the hotel. He told Alex to stay with his friend as he didn’t need him anymore.

Kyle released Alex’s hand and started towards the door but a moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Alex right behind him.

“I’ll always need you, Kyle” Alex assured him “but thank you for coming, for everything really”

“Enjoy the rest of your night” Kyle said “I’ll see you in the morning”

Those words definitely hurt to say as he truly believed Alex wouldn’t be returning to their room tonight. He reached for his friend to hug him goodnight.

Alex returned his embrace so Kyle turned into the hug to place a kiss to Alex’s cheek. His friend turned at the same time and their lips came together in a gentle, chaste kiss. A shock of pure electricity shot through Kyle’s body as they slowly parted and started into each other’s eyes in awkward surprise.

His heart was thumping louder than the music in the bar as he and Alex stared at each other after their  _ first kiss _ . Kyle slowly reached up, placed his hand to Alex’s cheek then he leaned in to purposely claim his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. 

They were in the middle of a crowded bar at the height of pride, kissing like their lives depended upon it; Alex’s lips parted at the first hint that Kyle’s tongue wished to taste his and he wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

Time froze yet sped up at the same time. Kyle felt the entire World slipping away, like he and Alex were the only two people in existence but he also felt all the air was being pumped from his lungs yet he didn’t want for their kiss to ever end.

He eventually, reluctantly, pulled away and stared into Alex’s wide eyes. His heart was thumping so fast he feared it would leap right from his chest.

Before either of them could speak, tall, muscular and terrifying appeared at Alex’s side, draped his arm around him and started to pull him away toward the dance floor.

Neither had time to say a word so Kyle simply turned on his heel and fled. He ran from the bar, pushed and shoved his way through the crowd while seemingly trying not to hyperventilate.

It was no easy feat to navigate through the crowd but he eventually made it to a clearing and collapsed against the side of a building. His palms were sweaty, his open shirt sticking to him, heart racing, struggling to breathe.

A couple of good Samaritans stopped to check on him but he assured them he was fine. What else could he say? ‘Don’t mind me, just a minor panic attack after kissing my best friend’

He closed his eyes and steadied himself until the couple accepted he was okay and moved on.

Kyle pulled out his phone and googled the way back to the hotel, hoped the walk would do him some good and help get his thoughts in order.

The crowds outside finally began to dwindle but Kyle wasn’t paying them any mind. All he could think about was Alex and the fact he’d  _ kissed _ him. 

What had he been thinking? 

He hadn’t been and that was the point. He’d seen the way Alex had reacted to tall, muscular and terrifying and hadn’t liked it. He was an idiot. No guy in his right mind would chose  _ Kyle _ over someone like that. 

Tears were threatening to fall but he blinked them back. Kyle wasn’t  _ that guy _ ; wasn’t one to cry over spilt milk but he’d never had feelings like these before. He’d never wanted to be with someone as much as he wanted Alex... and it wasn’t a physicality thing either. He loved Alex’s strength, his spirit, his devotion, his sass, his intelligence, his determination, his loyalty, his compassion... his ability to forgive.

Alex had every right and reason to completely wipe his hands of Kyle after everything he’d put him through at school... and Kyle had done some downright shitty things to him. Yet here they were, at  ** _Pride_ ** together. When Alex had needed friendly support, he’d turned to Kyle.

Kyle moved through the crowd and into the next bar he saw, walked up to the counter and ordered shots. He downed one after the other then threw a wad of notes onto the bar; when he turned around, an enthusiastic young man was grinning at him but he quickly sidestepped him and hurried back outside. 

Once there, his mind immediately went back to the moment right before he’d kissed Alex and he started to run; desperate to put as much space between himself and the memory.

He couldn’t hold back any longer; the hotel was within sight as the tears finally began to silently roll down his cheeks. In his mind he could see tall, muscular and terrifying taking Alex back to his hotel and absolutely possessing him, claiming him... and Alex, despite his ‘top energy’ just lying back and  _ taking him _ all in.

Kyle didn’t wait for the elevator; he hurried up the four flights of stairs so no one would see his tears then burst into the corridor. The first thing he saw was a couple, one against the wall, bodies pressed together, kissing hungrily.

He wasn’t jealous; he’d always known he’d be coming back here alone tonight. Deep down, he’d feared someone would steal Alex from his arms... he just hadn’t expected it to be someone Alex already knew. 

Did that make it better or worse though? He couldn’t quite decide.

It took him four attempts to unlock the door, barely able to see through his tears. He pushed it open, slipped inside then shoved it closed and collapsed back against the door with a loud sigh.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the room alight as they hadn’t left any lights on when they left. He stood up straighter and saw the figure struggling to stand up before him. 

Kyle reached up and wiped his eyes for a better look at... Alex.

Alex was there... Was here! Alex was  _ here _ , waiting for him.

“Kyle” he greeted him as he hurried towards him, placed a worried hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

“Yes, something  _ happened _ ” Kyle snapped, he sounded angrier than he actually felt. “I kissed you, Alex, and then I just walked away and left you there with... with tall, muscular and terrifying!”

He peered at his friend as his tears began to ebb away. Alex was frowning, clearly trying to decipher how Kyle was describing his friend.

“I know I don’t have any right to be jealous of that... tank of a man” Kyle began to ramble “but I was, I am because I... I’m here because you asked me to come with you, Alex, and I fucking jumped at the chance because I wanted to come away with you... I would’ve gone  _ anywhere _ you ask me to and when you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend, even just for a few minutes, I jumped at that chance too because that’s my dream right now... to have you in my arms, in bed, because you’re already in my heart and my head and my life and... and I saw the way he was looking at you, flirting with you, practically undressing you with his eyes and I just wanted to deck him! Because he doesn’t deserve you... no one in this World deserves you!” He was rambling but once he started he couldn’t stop himself.

“But that doesn’t stop me wanting you, falling for you, loving you... because I... I fell in love with you a long time ago and I... I... Tonight, I kissed you, and I had no right but I had to, Alex, because not kissing you... that’s something I can’t do anymore... and I’m sure I’m not going to remember a single word of any of this come morning because I had a lot to drink between leaving there and coming here but that’s because I just assumed you were going to leave with him and all I could picture was him with you and his muscles and his stupid face grinning at you and I just didn’t want to be thinking about that while lying here, crying into my pillow like a heartbroken, lovesick teenager-”

As he ranted, Alex slowly moved toward him, staring at him with his beautiful, expressive eyes. He moved right up close into Kyle’s personal space then silently reached up and placed his finger to Kyle’s lips, effectively silencing him.

Kyle swallowed nervously as he stared into Alex’s eyes. There was something so enchanting about the way Alex was looking at him that he couldn’t speak, his mouth completely dry with nervousness.

When Alex removed his finger, Kyle could still feel it against his lips. His heart was thumping uncontrollably.

“You’re so cute when you ramble” Alex whispered to him.

Kyle whimpered; Alex thought  _ he _ was cute. He heard the sound he made and immediately blushed in embarrassment.

Alex didn’t care though. He moved closer, pressed his body against Kyle’s so his friend was trapped between him and the solid door. They held each other’s gaze as Kyle’s entire body trembled in anticipation.

When Alex leaned in and brought their lips together in a tender yet possessive kiss, Kyle melted into him. He reached out, slid his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him close while they continued to exchange heated kisses.

Kyle thrust his hips, wanted Alex to feel his enjoyment of their kisses. Once again, time froze in Kyle’s mind and he completely surrendered to Alex’s lips.

Arms around each other, Alex pulled Kyle away from the door and they continued kissing as they both moved toward the closest bed. Kyle pulled Alex’s shirt clean off while Alex shoved Kyle’s from his shoulders and they fell onto the bed. Alex on top, pressing his body into Kyle’s.

Neither of them wanted to stop, both just content to explore the others mouth with their lips and tongues.

“Alex” Kyle whispered after almost an hour of lazy, gentle kisses. “I’m drunk”

“I know” Alex nuzzled his face against Kyle’s neck. “It’s okay”

“I want you, I want this, I want us” 

“So do I”

“But maybe not like this... not drunk and in a random hotel room”

“Kyle-”

“Alex, I’ve done wrong by you in the past but this is something I want to get right. I... Want to... Wine and dine and seduce you... treat you like you deserve to be-”

“Kyle-”

“I want to give you the World because you deserve all the happiness ever and I... I want to be... be the one who makes you happy-”

“You are, Kyle!” Alex finally managed to say “you are the one who makes me happy, makes me smile, makes me feel like the center of your universe... I’ve been trying to get up the courage to ask you out for weeks”

“You have?”

“Yeah”

“So you asked me to pride?”

“Seemed fitting”

Kyle reached up, slipped his hand behind Alex’s neck and teased his hair.

“I’d go anywhere with you, Alex” he said before bestowing a passionate kiss upon his lips.

“Go to sleep with me, and we can talk about this more in the morning when we’re not so drunk”

“What if we wake up in the morning and neither of us remember having this conversation?” Kyle asked him nervously.

Alex sighed in agreement, reached into Kyle’s pocket and pulled out his phone. Kyle frowned as Alex turned the camera on and began recording.

*

Kyle awoke the following morning with only the slightest sign of a hangover. He blinked and yawned as he sat up, his mouth was dry but he was alone on the bed with no sign of Alex.

Had it all been a dream?

He reached for his phone, checked the last video recorded and his heart skipped a beat at the image of Alex talking to the camera over Kyle’s shoulder.

The bathroom door opened and Alex appeared. They stared at each other for a beat, clearly both trying to determine how much the other remembered.

Alex moved towards the bed and climbed up next to him then he reached over and pressed play on the video.

Eyes fixed upon each other, not the screen, they both listened to the video message.

“This is Alex Manes and I’m not drunk, just tipsy but Kyle is drunk and may not remember this promise come morning but you said you’d go anywhere with me so I’m promising to send you to the brink of orgasm before we leave this hotel room and then I’m going to send you to heaven when I make you come”

Kyle put the phone down and looked into Alex’s lust-filled eyes as his friend moved closer, reached for his hand.

“Will you let me take you to the brink, Kyle?” Alex whispered.

“Let’s get there together” Kyle replied as he leaned over and kissed him.

They each reached between the others legs as they lie back on the bed, still exchanging deep kisses.

They missed check out time.

  
  
  
  



End file.
